counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Miami Heat/Transcript
Intro Miami Heat 17:28 Hours Rations Bank, Florida, USA. SWAT Team Briefing SWAT Leader: We got bank robbers covering all the entrances, and an unknown number of hostages inside, forced entry topside is ill advised, so we're going in through the city drainage system. SWAT Leader: We'll cut through the sub-floor in the Network equipment route. SWAT Operative 1: Officer Down! Militia: I SAID STAY BACK, PIGS! SWAT Sniper: I got a clean shot, awaiting confirmation,let me take this bastard out. CNC: NEGATIVE, stand down, we can't risk the packages. Militia: See what happens if you don't listen, if our demands are not met within two hours, another hostage dies. SWAT Leader: Get to the drainage entrance, let's get this over with. Meeting The Three Operatives SWAT Op 1: You heard the man, keep moving! SWAT Op 2: Stay back, they'll shoot anybody that gets any closer than this barricade. SWAT Op 2: You need to join your teammates in the drainage system, stalling will get more hostages killed, get moving. SWAT Op 3: We were wondering if you guys bother showing up, better late than never huh? Radio SWAT Member Comms 1: We need you down at the drainage tunnels, get moving. Comms 2: Where are you? We're nearing the entry point. After meeting with the team SWAT Member 1: Almost done! SWAT Member 1: There it is, Okay let's go!! SWAT Leader: Assess the situation inside, when you radio in for support, the assault element will move in. Good luck. Meeting again the same SWAT Guy SWAT 1: We ''r''ecover the packages to this location, we'll get 'em out to safety, Don't get spotted, we don't want to let them know we're in the building. (Ask the operative for help) SWAT 1: ': ''Stall it , we'll get more hostages killed. Get moving! (Meet the Militians) '''Militia: Be on the look out for any intruders. Taking of this place is a breeze. Yeah, soon will all be riched. Hostages Hostage 1: Please save the others.. Hostage 2: There are more hostages to save. Manager: There's a woman in the vault, locked in there, with one of the robbers, the access card to the vault is on the table. Please, save her! Manager: You have to save the others. (Player enters inside the vault at the locked door, and spots an enemy) Militia: Start to unlock it to deposit boxes lady! Hostage 3: No! I won't do it! Militia: I said do it now! YOU WANNA DIE! Hostage 3: No, Please don't shoot me! CNC: The vault is soundproof, so you can take him out without alerting the others. (Player eliminates robber holding hostages) Hostage 3: (scream) Mission failure Militia: Intruder! EXECUTE THE HOSTAGES! (If the hostage gets killed, mission fails) CNC: Packages down! SWAT- After SWAT 1: Packages in the employee area are secured, CNC please advise. CNC: Move in to the main lobby without getting detected and radio for support after assessing the situation Injured hostage: Please help us, there are THREE robbers holding hostages. CNC: Roger that, copy, 3 hostages, 3 hostiles. GET READY FOR A FIREFIGHT, WE'RE COMIN' IN! CNC: All teams we are GO, REPEAT- GO STATUS SWAT member: Moving in, in position, ready? GO GO GO!!! FIREFIGHT Militia: Cops! Kill them all! Militia: THEY'RE INSIDE! Boss: I'll kill all of ya! EAT THIS!!!! You haven't stop me yet! (If player shoots the officer or enemy robber kills officer) CNC: Officer down! Repeat, officer down! All units converge on last known position! (Player has left two SWATs member, only to die being to eliminate three robbers) (Fighting ensures) Boss dies CNC: Good job, let's get everybody outta here. Credits Miami Heat by Thearrel "Kiltron" McKinney, level designer from Ritual Entertainment Category:Transcripts